Bazaar (Menzoberranzan)
| size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = Drow, Undercommon | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} The Bazaar was the permanent market of Menzoberranzan located in the district of Duthcloim (also known as Manyfolk). Some considered the Bazaar the heart of Menzoberranzan. Description The Bazaar of Menzoberranzan attracted merchants and buyers from across the multiverse. Most races were welcome (with the exception of beholders, neogi and githyanki ), and as long as the peace was kept and proper respect was shown to matron mothers, someone (or something) could buy whatever they might have desired here (including cadavers ), though non-drow were often spied upon. Many surface-dwelling merchants and trade goods passed through or remained in Menzoberranzan. All people of Menzoberranzan shopped at the Bazaar, even some matron mothers. In the Bazaar were cobblers, riding lizards, duergar, kuo-toa, and ogre mages. Slaves included orcs, gnolls, bugbears, goblins, and kobolds. There was also at least one barber stall, a game tent, and a portrait painter. One could obtain surgery or send messages to the surface from the Bazaar. There were also performers on its busy streets. The Bazaar smelled of surface produce, mulled wine, leather, frying oil, rothe dung, and blood. Organization No permanent structures were allowed within the accepted limits of the Bazaar by order of the council. Places of business were to move at least every 66 days, so as to prevent monopolies on space and promote browsing, often making finding a particular stall very difficult. Trainee wizards, clerics, and warriors, in groups of 8-12 from Tier Breche, patrolled the Bazaar, providing firm, yet unobtrusive law enforcement. Prices were always fluctuating due to supply and demand. Despite (or perhaps because of) the patrols, the Bazaar was home to many unlicensed and illicit activities. History During the great spell battle between Gromph Baenre and the Lichdrow Dyrr in 1373 DR, a great part of the Bazaar was destroyed. A number of merchants, returning to check the security of the goods, were killed and some were petrified. However, a short time later, the Bazaar was once again thriving. Notable locations ; Blundyth's wizard supply shop : Located in a stall made of fungus, the proprieter, Blundyth, had an arbalest and a toad familiar. He was killed in 1372 DR by Pharaun Mizzrym, who also set fire to and ransacked his shop. ; Daelein Shimmerdark's Decanters : A shop in the Bazaar selling wine, liquor, potions, and poisons. ; Dhode's Fine Piwafwis: The business of Dhode Lu'orz, a tailor making piwafwis. ; The Jewel Box : Technically located just outside the borders of the Bazaar, this tavern epitomized the character of the area. It had no sign; customers had to knock on the door and be observed through a peephole. (Pharaun Mizzrym believed this added to its appeal.) Inside the main room played male drow musicians. The Jewel Box employed goblin slaves and held female prisoners in the brothel in the cellar. The bartender of the Jewel Box in 1372 DR was Nym, an old battle mage with only one leg. ; Quild's Mobile Parlor : Quild sold miscellaneous trinkets on a bench in a cart, but his most valuable resource was his knowledge of the city and rumors of its plots. ; Sense of Sensuous Scents : Run by Rauva Zoldyth, this shop sold incense, oils, and candles for rituals and other purposes. ; Vhurn Bhaelyndryn's Bestiary : Provider of pack and riding lizards, as well as their tack. It was heavily guarded by drow and gnolls. The proprietor, Vhurn, sold riding lizards harnessed and ready to go, as well as assistance in evading pursuit, for an astronomical fee. He also sold prepared "Underdark packs" and was knowledgable of where to obtain other supplies. ; Whispers in the Dark : Set up in the Spellplague era by the human wizard Fethlorn Kelapanch, this shop featured drow commoner orphans who were paid to run messages around the city. Fethlorn also had spells at his disposal to contact nearly anyone in the World Above. Appearances Novels * Daughter of the Drow * Dissolution * Annihilation * Resurrection References Category:Marketplaces Category:Locations in Duthcloim Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations